Angel of Time
by ShippernaturalSandersPJOScifi
Summary: God was there in the beginning, and he was everything. But God grew lonely, so he used a part of his grace to create something, and that something, was Time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Time

In the beginning, there was God, and God was good, and God was everything. But God grew lonely, so he used a part of his grace to create something. This something was the manifestation of Time. And God loved Time as his son, and Time loved him. Over the course of time, God created the angels, and Time loved them, and they loved him. Time taught them to fly, to heal, but also to defend, in case the darkness of the universe were to come and rear its ugly head.

Then, God created other worlds, apart from the place God resided, and the first he created was called Gallifrey. Time loved the Gallifreyens, and they were his favorites. After Gallifrey, came Earth, and Raxacoricofallapatorius, and everything else in the universe. And all were good.

But this was not to last. Soon, darkness spread across the worlds, and evil things of all kinds were created. So Time went to God and asked God to create him a vessel in secret, so that he could go out and spread the Light across the universe once more. Reluctantly, God created Time a vessel, one of the Gallifreyan race that Time loved so dearly, and instructed him to grow up and live among them, so the angels would not suspect. And Time left.

The angels, after finding their beloved brother Time missing, scoured the universe looking for him. Too busy to realize what was happening on the planet that Time resided on.

Gallifrey was drawn into war with one of the many forms the darkness had taken, and was soon destroyed. All on the planet had died.

All, but one.

Using the power of his grace, Time had survived, and taken a TARDIS to an area nearby, where he watched the world, his Gallifreyan friends and family, burn, along with the darkness. And it was his fault.

For the first time in creation, Time cried.

He mourned the losses, he grieved over the innocent lives, gone. Then he took the Tardis, and he left.

When word got to the angels, they flew as fast as they could to what was left the planet that Time had loved so dearly. They arrived, to find dust. They began to mourn over the loss, but then, they felt it. Time's grace. Given new hope that Time was out there, they forgot the planet. They searched another 500 years before they gave up their search. But they never forgot him.

Meanwhile, Time had made a new name for himself, saving lives and planets, fighting the darkness where ever he could in the name of Gallifrey. Eventually, his title struck fear in the hearts of his enemies, and warmed the hearts of his friends. And then, he fell in love.

Time wasn't supposed to fall in love, but he was never one to follow rules, either. The pair loved each other dearly, but it was not to last, and she was taken from him. Time was, again, struck with grief, but he could not cry this time. So instead, he extended his grace across the dimensions, and comforted her in her sadness. Then he left, and the angels were once again, left with only a remnant of his grace to cherish.

And Time, now called the Doctor, left, with only the memory of his beloved Rose to comfort him.

But soon, the Doctor would run into two brothers, and a whole new adventure would begin.


	2. Chapter 2: The Winchesters

Last time:

 _But soon, the Doctor would run into two brothers, and a whole new adventure would begin._

Chapter 2: The Winchesters

It had seemed like a normal day to Dean. Sitting back, eating pie, and watching Sam do research. Then, Cas barged in through the door, and yelled "Where in the universe could he be?"

Me and Sam just sat there, staring with our eyes wide open at the frustrated angel. What could get him this frustrated? "Cas," I started, "what's going on?" Cas looked at me, and I could see that I had said the wrong thing.

"How could you not know? Oh, wait, you wouldn't know of his importance to the angels. I'm looking for a man named the Doctor." _What?_

"You mean that alien dude that keeps saving England from other aliens? What do the angels need with him?"

"He's the last of his race, the Time lords from Galifrey. Galifrey was the favorite planet of an angel long missing, and we've been lookin for him for about 900 or so years. Theoretically the Doctor should be easier to find, since he comes to Earth often, but I'm the only one looking for him. Everyone else is looking for Time himself." Cas replied. We stared at him.

"How does an angel go missing for 900 years and not leave a trace anywhere?" I asked him.

"I don't know, Dean! That's the problem! No one knows! I've been thinking that maybe he's been in contact with this 'Doctor', but tracking him is almost as hard to do."

I look at Sam and we had a silent conversation.

"How can we help, Cas?"

-Time Skip-

"What is that sound?" I asked. We had heard a rumor that this 'Doctor' was going to be around this area, so here were, waiting in a park for this alien dude. Cas had just finished explaining everything when we heard a sort of wheezing sound.

Cas jumped up, and ran towards it. Me and Sam hurriedly got up and chased after him. We turned around a tree, and found... Cas staring at a police box? The angel was frozen in place, staring at the blue box, when the door opened, and out stepped a man, who froze when he saw Cas.

"Castiel?" the man breathed out, and at that moment, I knew that this man wasn't just the Doctor. Somehow, Time had been hiding in a vessel for who knows how long, and had now just been caught. He started to back up into the police box once more, and that's what unfroze Cas.

"Wait!" He called starting to run forwards, but just before he got to it, the box started wheezing and disappeared.

Cas stood there, looking like someone had just killed his dreams. "He's gone. Again."

"What do we do now?" Sam asked. Cas turned to him with a determined look on his face.

"We're going to find him."


	3. Chapter 3: Called

Last time:

 _"We're going to find him."_

Chapter 3: Called

It had been three years since he had run into Castiel.

Castiel.

The last angel he had raised.

His (even though he knew it was wrong) favorite fledgling.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just travel the universe with a friend or two, and not worry about what the angels would do when they found him. The Doctor knew that they would be happy to see him, at the start, but once they heard that he had fallen in love? And multiple times, at that? There was no telling what their reactions would be.

And then there was Castiel.

Just looking at him, the Doctor could tell that Castiel had fallen in love. Could he take the risk of going back to talk to him?

The answer was given by a message burning on his psychic paper.

' _Help! Somebody! I don't care if you're one of those winged dicks, just heal him! Cas is dying! Castiel, angel of Thursday, your brother, is dying! Come help him!_ _Please..._

Time sprung immediately into action. He located the origins of the message.

"Lawrence, Kansas, here I come!"


End file.
